


Beast Mother

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Bandits & Outlaws, Cults, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Human Sacrifice, Orgy, Rough Sex, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handsome Jack finds himself in quite the predicament, captured by a cult of Bandits out in the barren Dust. To Jack's horror and surprise their leader happens to be the siren Maya. After the train explosion Maya seems to have lost her memory and has taken up this new role as the "Beast Mother". Will the Beast Mother have mercy on the Hyperion president? Jack/Maya Includes Maya as a cult leader, Jack as a "sacrifice", sexual content, blood, gore, oh and an orgy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skag Shit

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time pairing Maya and Handsome Jack up. I normally ship Maya/Zer0 but figured I'd take this coupling out for a whirl and see how I like it! Had this little idea a while back ago and figured I'd finally put it down on paper! So please enjoy this little short fic!

Skag Shit 

The vehicle jolted suddenly and pretzels spilled down onto the metal flooring, cracking into little pieces.  
Jack crumbled the near empty bag angrily.  
“FOR FUCKS SAKE COULD YOU KEEP THIS THING STEADY!!!???” Jack bellowed from his cushioned seat at the back of the vehicle, his voice rumbling up through the cab to the two drivers.  
“S-sorry sir...the terrain isn’t exactly the smoothest” The pilot stuttered looking at his co-pilot fearfully.  
Jack growled angrily and threw the rest of the pretzels aside annoyed.  
“Fucking incompetent idiots...” He muttered under his breath irritably slumping down in his chair.  
He spun the seat around and propped his feet up on the counter to his right.  
Maybe it was the four days in tight quarters with the two drivers as his only company that was driving him up the wall. He leaned his head back and groaned.  
There had to be a better way to travel across Pandora.  
Oh yeah...there was.  
By fucking train.  
Trains are wonderful and fast and have living quarters.  
But he was advised against traveling by train because it was “too risky”.  
Too open for a bandit raid.  
And so he was stuck with these two idiots in a disguised bandit technical.  
The fucking CEO of Hyperion and he had to ride in a bandit vehicle look-alike. It was downright wrong. And he was going to take up every chance he could to express his displeasure for the whole ordeal.  
They were halfway across the barren wastelands of The Dust.  
Jack looked out through the bullet proof glass peep-hole window and watched the dusty hills whip by as they trekked through the landscape.  
The big tires of the car kicked up a billowing trail of dust behind them, like smoke from a bonfire.  
The AC in the vehicle was blasting and still the fearsome heat from the Pandora sun was still seeping through.  
Jack moaned impatiently and reached his arms backward up over his head, stretching slowly.  
He was used to traveling in much more style than this.  
And he was very insistent on throwing a damn fit about it.  
Jack tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair irritably. There was absolutely nothing to keep him from going out of his mind in this little cramped tin can.  
Stuck in close quarters with these two idiots. They weren’t any fun. Always answering him with frightened little “yes sir” “no sir” answers. They acted like kicked dogs in the shadow of his presence.  
But he guessed that was appropriate seeing as he was the Hyperion overlord. A small smile crept across his thin lips. It was only right that they fear him. They best fear him. He could have their tiny little heads squashed in with the snap of a finger if he so chose. He may do so yet.  
They had been unusually annoying on this trip. Maybe when they got back to opportunity he’d have them both killed.  
He let himself dabble in rich thoughts of creative ways to kill the two bastards when they got back and it brought chuckles to his body.  
He could have them ripped apart by loaders...or burnt alive possibly?  
Oooo burnt alive would be nice.  
Hell they’d have a regular Barbecue when they got to Hyperion headquarters.  
Jack shivered at the thought.  
He pressed his fingers together deviously.  
Oh yes burnt alive for sure.  
Just as Jack was letting himself relish in the thought of burning the two morons, his ears were suddenly met by a deafening roar outside the vehicle.  
He looked up, eyes narrowed.  
The two pilots looked at each other in confusion, scouting the landscape for the origin of the sound.  
“What the fuck was-” The pilot started but was cut off mid sentence as something slammed into the side of the car.  
It hit like a freight train.  
The technical flipped through the air, crashing to the ground in a mass of flying parts.  
The vehicles slid to a halt against a cliff, upside-down and smoking.  
A lone tire bounced off into the dunes, partially on fire.  
And everything was still once more.  
Jack groaned, pain searing through his jolted body.  
He lifted up on his elbows, head spinning trying to get his bearings. He could feel some sort of liquid running down his forehead, pooling beneath his mask.  
“Fuck...” He cursed weakly.  
His eyes flicked up to the cab of the vehicle.  
One man’s neck was slashed completely open, his head dangling backward, held on by just a flap of skin and muscle. The windshield had been the culprit. Shattering in large jagged pieces, cutting his neck open in the crash.  
The other man was still moving, somewhat, making pained little moaning noises.  
Jack coughed, and he tasted blood on his lip.  
He wiped it away with the back of his hand and tried to move. He was shaken, but nothing felt broken.  
And then he could hear nosies outside the crashed technical.  
Whatever had run them down...was still there, and coming closer.  
He could hear the crunch of sand underneath feet, didn’t sound like boots of any kind. Didn’t sound....human.  
Jack lay still, his muscles seizing up, his breath coming in short shallow pants.  
He could hear it breathing.  
A low, rumbling sound that reverberated up through Jack’s ears.  
Jack’s eyes flicked to the somehow still intact peep hole window right next to his face.  
The breathing was getting closer...he could see the start of a large, scaled muzzle before a heavy snort fogged the window.  
Jack jumped at the suddenness of it.  
He scrambled backward behind the overturned chair.  
He pressed his back against it hard, his heart thumbing in his ears, pounding like a drum. He patted his hip frantically.  
Where the fuck was his gun??  
It must have come loose during the crash.  
He cursed under his breath.  
There was the thumping sound of two feet hitting the ground just outside the cab.  
And then...there were voices.  
“You think anybodies alive in there?” One gruff voice asked.  
“I dunno, wouldn’t think so seeing how hard you hit the fucking thing. We are supposed to be collecting men alive you half wit.” Snarled another voice.  
The sound of boots shuffling in the sand rounded the car to the windshield.  
Jack could just barely see out the cab through a small sliver between the chair and the wall.  
A thin man crouched down on his hands and knees.  
He was wearing shoulder armor, and knee armor, then some kind of armored flap around his waist, but what was most distracting about his attire was...his mask.  
He wore a massive armored mask, spikes coming out in all directions, the holes where his eyes and mouth was were painted with white circles. The white paint decorated the unarmored parts of his body, the pieces where there was only sun tanned skin. He wore a necklace of teeth...they looked to be human, around his muscled neck.  
Jack shuddered.  
They were cannibals.  
They had to be.  
This was just his damned luck.  
This wouldn’t have happened if he had traveled by fucking train.  
The man ducked into the wreckage and observed the man with his neck sliced open.  
“Awe hell this ones dead.” He scoffed grabbing the man’s hanging head and ripping it the rest of the way off.  
He tossed the head out the cab window.  
“We’ll let the boys have this one.” He mused grabbing the rest of his body as if it weighed nothing and tossing that out too.  
As soon as the body hit the ground, there was the sound of hammering feet.  
Two massive alpha Skags were on the deceased man’s body in seconds flat.  
They tore him open, jaws tearing bone from flesh. They dragged his organs out, growling and shuffling, bickering over the most tender pieces. Another man walked casually past the two beasts feeding and approached the vehicle also.  
“You know it aint right to make those two share.” The man commented seeming to be worried about the two Skags.  
“Oh they’ll be fine. Little fightin’ over scraps aint hurtin either of them.” The masked man mused.  
The second man was scrawnier. His armored mask was slightly different, less spikes decorated its form, but the same white war paint covered his body.  
The thicker man craned his neck over the second moaning pilot.  
He kicked him out of his balled position and the pilot screamed at the impact of the man’s boot into his ribs.  
“His ribs are busted. Most likely got internal bleeding. Aint gunna live through the night.” The man grumbled.  
“You see what you did? Now we don’t got nothing to show to mother. She’s gunna be pissed if we come back empty handed.” The man moaned thrusting his arms out annoyed.  
The thinner man winced at his words.  
“Well I didn’t know it’d flip the car. Didn’t mean to ram it that hard!” He complained.  
Jack tried to lessen his breathing as much as possible.  
He tried not to make a single sound. If they thought the crew was dead, they would eventually leave, and he could make a break for the nearest catch-a-ride station.  
He gritted his teeth as he heard them dragging the man out of the shattered windshield.  
“N-no...NO PLEASE!!!!” The pilot yelled in panic.  
He thrashed weakly against the fists that held him.  
Jack could see him wrenching and he vomited onto the sand at the sight of the other man’s ripped apart carcass.  
He spat out more pleas through the sounds of gagging.  
Begging them for mercy.  
He was still alive when they fed him to the two beasts.  
His screams echoed in Jack’s ears, ringing through his head.  
They were thick screams, wet with blood and vomit and fluid.  
He could hear the ripping of flesh, the cracking of bone, the snarls of the animals, and the screams stopped.  
He’d heard many men scream before death...but he had never heard a man get torn apart by beasts.  
It made his skin crawl.  
He swallowed hard and tried to scoot back farther into his little hiding place. As his back hit the wall his foot shuffled against the flooring trying to get grip...and slipped knocking into a pile of boxes.  
They tumbled to the floor with a crash.  
Jack froze.  
He could see the thicker man perk up his head.  
He was already starting back toward the vehicle.  
Jack could almost feel the color drain from his face behind his mask.  
The man grabbed the chair and flung it aside with a heavy, vicious hand.  
Jack’s eyes were bathed in light as the chair was thrown aside.  
He squinted in the brightness, but was quickly shaded from it as the man came forth, his large shadow casting over Jack’s form.  
The man stood there, still and unmoving. Jack could see the whites of his eyes behind the mask, his large pupils staring down at him.  
And then there was laughter.  
It rumbled up from the wild man, rattling in his chest.  
“Well, well...looky what we have here.” He chuckled viciously.  
“How you doing there...Handsome Jack?” The man whispered, venom dripping over his jaws.  
Oh what a way to go out.  
Eaten by fucking skags.  
The great Handsome Jack would be skag shit in a matter of hours.  
Great.  
Just fucking great.  
“Oh I’m doing just lovely, peach.” Jack snarled sarcastically.  
“Oh...mother is gunna love this.” The masked man growled clearly amused with the situation.  
Jack spit in the direction of the man.  
Jack couldn’t see it, but he knew he was frowning behind his mask.  
Hell...he wasn’t going out without a fucking fight.  
Jack launched forward, tackling into the bigger male.  
They tumbled backward, the stray shards of glass digging into the wild man’s back. He bellowed with pain and tried to push Jack off of him.  
Jack threw as many punches as he could possibly get in, in a matter of seconds. He knew the wild man’s buddy would be there to help in moments, he had to get in a few damn good blows.  
Jack’s perfect hair fell in his face, disheveled with all the commotion.  
His knuckles were bloody from punching at the man’s throat but sometimes missing and pounding the armor instead.  
Suddenly the masked man’s arm jabbed forward, grabbing Jack by the throat.  
His big palm was strong, stronger than Jack had expected.  
It crushed against his windpipe and Jack scrambled for breath.  
He shoved Jack off him and slammed him against the wall.  
He ran his hand down his bleeding throat.  
“You fucking bastard!” He bellowed at Jack.  
Jack’s eyes flicked toward the broken windshield, the only escape route...the two massive Skags were still snapping up scraps of what had once been two men.  
He couldn’t run, he’d only be face with those two things.  
He’d rather deal with the masked man.  
Suddenly he caught a hard blow to the jaw.  
Jack slumped down a little, seeing stars, his vision coming blurry to him now.  
With his bell rung, he couldn’t hope to do much more fighting against the primal other male.  
The man rubbed his fist soothingly, he’d caught it against the sharp hinge of Jack’s mask leaving it gaping and bleeding.  
“Now...are you gunna come quiet princess?” The man hissed.  
Jack tried to form a snarky answer but his brain was too scrambled to even hope to make any kinds of words.  
He just sat there dazed.  
The man grabbed him and pushed him into the ground, holding him there with his heavy boot.  
He grabbed a length of rope off his belt and lashed Jack’s wrists together harshly. He tightened the restraints far more than he really needed too. Jack winced.  
The man tied Jack’s ankles as well and then grabbed him by the feet.  
He hauled him through the car, right through the pool of blood left behind by the dead pilot. Jack could feel the sticky liquid seeping through his clothing.  
The man dragged him out into the daylight.  
The sun was instantly beating down on Jack. He closed his eyes to shield them from the sudden brightness.  
This was it.  
This was how the end of Handsome Jack would come.  
Jack could smell the blood in the air, the pools of it staining the soft sand.  
The smaller man approached now, walking not exactly like a human, more animal like...fingers nearly dragging the ground as he hunched.  
“Is that...Handsome Jack??” He whispered keeping his distance from the thicker man’s new find.  
“You’re damn right it is. And I’m bringing him to mother. She’s gunna be so damn proud of me.” The thicker man chimed darkly.  
“Bringing me home to mom already? But this is only the first date.” Jack heaved from the ground his voice coming out cracked and shaky.  
The big man scowled down at Jack from behind his mask.  
He gave Jack a hard kick in the gut and Jack curled into a ball with a groan of deep pain.  
“Shut up worm.” He scoffed down at the crumpled man.  
The smaller man was cackling uncontrollably.  
“Mother is gunna be so proud of us. She’s gunna shower us with praise.” He laughed crazed with amusement.  
Jack furrowed his eyebrows together.  
Who the fuck was this “mother”...whoever birthed these two ugly fucks had to be something to be admired....and not in the good way.  
He cringed at the thought.  
The smaller man clapped his hands together stupidly, laughing louder now.  
Oh jeez this guy was short a few crayons to his box, Jack thought irritably.  
The sand was burning against his exposed arms, the sun was already overwhelmingly hot as it bore down on his back.  
The thicker man whistled and the bigger of the two alpha Skags lifted its head blood dripping lazily from it’s massive jaws.  
It gave a chiming little roar and came galloping over to his side.  
Jack hadn’t noticed that the big beasts were decorated with saddles and gear before. He was too overwhelmed by them eating his workers to really pay attention to the details of the creatures.  
The beast bowed its front haunches and allowing the man access to its back.  
The wild man grabbed Jack roughly and hoisted him onto the back of the Skag, proceeding to tie him down like he was nothing more than cargo. The hard leather of the saddle bit into Jack’s back as the wild man tied him down tighter, roping the ties around him to ensure he would stay put.  
Jack growled obscenities under his breath.  
How dare they treat him like this.  
Oh as soon as his Hyperion fucks got wind that he was missing these heathens would have hell and a half to pay.  
The brutish man thrust his boot into the stirrup and swung his thick leg over the beast’s back.  
The smaller man was already saddled up, the creature swinging it’s head and making little sounds of impatience.  
The man gave the great monster a kick in the ribs and slapped the reigns against it’s massive neck. It lurched forward, back legs propelling it forward.  
Jack’s head jolted back against the creatures spiked hind hip, and he cursed loudly.  
Now on top of it all he had a pounding head to add to the list.  
This just was not his fucking day...  
He sighed loudly.  
The rocking of the Skags body made sure Jack felt every bump, every motion, the saddled digging into his spine harshly.  
He ground his teeth together with every impact. This was just humiliating. Strapped down like some trophy kill.  
He craned his neck to look at the other Skag as it paced itself just ahead of the beast he was strapped to. It’s feet kicked up a constant cloud of billowing dust. Jack was pretty sure he’d still be shaking sand out of his hair for weeks. Not to mention he’d swallowed enough of the stupid stuff to call it a full meal.  
Who the fuck would want to live out here anyway?  
It was the best impersonation of a hell that he had ever seen.  
It was hot, and miserable and hardly seemed to be capable of sustaining any sort of life...and yet bandit scum clung to this place like flies to a corpse. They bred and thrived and it was utterly disgusting. The whole thing made Jack sick to his stomach.  
Fucking Pandora….


	2. Painted Whore

Painted Whore  
Hours later:  
The world was slowly slipping into twilight. The sky painted in reds and golds, stars beginning to shine through the fading light. Hyperion’s moon base glowed in the distance, looming over the planet like a great vulture looking upon it’s prey.   
Jack groaned disgusted.   
How long was it going to take those idiots to get a rescue crew out here and come get his ass??  
His vehicle hadn’t been scheduled to arrive until two days from now...so as of right now...they had no idea that anything had gone wrong. They had no idea their president had been taken prisoner by bandits.   
Fucking bandits, Jack thought to himself angrily.   
Pathetic creatures with little to no brain cells. They were just as wild as the terrible creatures that roamed this damned planet.   
Jack had absolutely no idea where they were.  
The two skags lumbered on, their movements slow with lethargy. Their feet scuffed the sandy grounds, shuffling along half heartedly. They groaned and bellowed every so often, the sounds echoing off cliff faces. They had traveled deep into the guts of the dust, back into the twisted canyons and cliffs. Far away from any civilization or the hope of rescue in Jack’s case.   
Jack groaned. His spine felt like it was twisted in four different positions and his ass had fallen asleep hours ago. His stomach groaned in protest to his going without food for much longer than normal. Normally, he’d be eating a four course meal by now. Scarfing down whatever fantastic meal his cooks had thought up. Even the meals served while in travel were of epic proportions. Jack’s mouth watered at the thought.   
The skags rounded the corner of a massive rocky ridge and Jack’s eyes widened. The landscape opened up to a massive clearing, and in it was a huge city of small clay houses embedded into the rock face. Each one jutted from the cliff like a small tumor, small square windows and tall doors decorated each one’s outside surface.   
What the fuck was this?  
This place was not on any of the Pandora maps Jack had ever seen. He swallowed hard. What in the world did these crazy fucks have in store for him?   
The masked wild man kicked the skag hard and it took off for the clay city with a loud bellow.   
The two skags approached a large hut, decorated with the skulls of many different creatures on it’s outside walls. Jack was pretty sure some of those skulls...we human. Yep they were definitely human.   
Shit.   
He was going to end up a bleached skull yard ornament. Fantastic.   
This day could literally not get any worse.   
The man stopped and hefted off the skag, his feet hitting the hard ground with a heavy thud. He untied Jack and threw him onto the ground. Jack’s feet still being tethered, he toppled to the ground. More sand in his mouth. Super.   
Jack cursed under his breath angrily.   
The wild man grabbed Jack by his feet and dragged him in his wake, and into the hut.   
It was dark inside. The only form of light were a mass of wicked looking candles decorating the walls and ceiling.   
The hut was massive inside, a large open round room. More skulls and bones hung from the ceiling like chandeliers.   
Jack felt himself go weak as he was dragged inside. The floor was hard dirt packed in tight from years of use.   
The wild man threw Jack inside as if he were simply a sack of food.   
It was only then that Jack finally realized they were not the only ones in the hut. They had company.   
Jack immediately had eyes upon him.   
There were four women within the hut, crouching around a large pot, stirring it slowly, adding in different things.  
Oh dear god they were going to eat him.  
Jack struggled against his bindings.  
“NO! DON”T FUCKING EAT ME YOU SICK FUCKS!!” Jack bellowed like a mad bull elephant.   
The wild man kicked him hard in the ribs.   
The women had glowering pale blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the candlelight.   
They wore nothing but a small flap of animal skin across their breasts and their lower regions. They looked to be even more heathen than the wild men that had captured him.  
“He’s feisty. Mother will like him.” The man grunted to the four women.   
They had abandoned the large kettle that hovered over glowering coals, now they crept toward the two men and Jack.  
They walked hunched, almost crawling on all fours, looking more animal than human. Their wild hair fell around their shoulders, matted and tangled.   
They eased toward Jack’s position on the ground, making small cackling noises as they did so.   
The tallest of the four grabbed Jack’s feet and seemed to be observing his shoes.   
Jack tried to kick her, but she nimbly avoided it.  
“Yes, yes, he will do nicely. Leave us.” She ordered lazily waving her thin hand. The two men nodded and then were gone.   
Jack was alone with the wild women.  
He felt sick to his stomach.   
The blonde woman grabbed a knife and began to cut Jack loose.  
They kept only his feet and hands bound.   
Jack spat out insults and protests with every motion the women took. And then...they took to cutting his clothing away.  
They stripped him of his jacket, his undershirt, his socks and shoes. They then cut away his jeans carefully. Did they have any idea how much those jeans cost??? More money than they had ever seen in their pathetic little lives. But then again something told Jack that these weird people couldn’t care less about things such as money. No he figured they were happier with sand...and flesh.   
They cut away his undergarments and Jack felt his cheeks go red under his mask.   
Now he was normally not a modest man, but he felt so exposed under the eyes of these heathen hags.   
He cringed uncomfortably.   
The women willed him to stand, and instantly they were touching all over him. Feeling his abdominal muscles, his shoulders, his biceps. Jack prided himself on being in fairly good shape at all times. You couldn’t be soft and be the ruler of a fucking planet. This planet had no room for those who were soft.   
Their hands ran over him like whispers, ghosting over his skin softly.   
And suddenly one of the women grabbed Jack’s junk, palming it harshly. Jack nearly doubled over in surprise. He let out a little yelp.  
“Yes, yes. He is of good size.” The women cooed removing her hand slowly.   
“What the fuck! Don’t fucking touch me you freak!” Jack spat angrily.   
The women cackled and slunk away a creepy smile clinging to her thin lips.   
The tallest women slunk over to a large shelf and grabbed a wooden bowl. She cradled it in her arms like a child and stirred it slowly. She approached Jack slowly, clicking her tongue, making strange noises under her breath. Jack cringed, fear coursing through him. They moved like shadows, slinking around him, whispering to each other in a language he did not understand.   
The women holding the bowl dipped two of her fingers into the substance and then extended her hand to Jack. He tried to shy away but the other women held him still, their clammy hands gripping him harshly, their sharp nails digging into his flesh.   
She ran her fingertip down Jack’s forehead, then around each of his eyes. She swished her fingers down his body, painting the pale white substance onto him like war paint. Down his chest, over his arms, down his legs all the way to his feet. The paint was cold, it caused Jack to shiver slightly.   
The wild women stepped backward to look at her work and nodded approvingly.   
Jack grimaced darkly.   
Great, now he was their painted whore.  
The other women loosened their hold on Jack, the sting of their nails still hanging with him.   
He felt so violated.   
He almost wished they would just kill him and cook him up already. Just get it over with, without all the weird preparations.   
The tallest women grabbed Jack’s bound hands and pulled him behind her.   
“Come.” She said simply.   
It wasn’t like Jack exactly had a fucking choice.  
He followed the crouching woman irritably.   
Night had totally consumed the landscape, shading it in blue midnight. Everything was dark...except for a massive light splaying up the canyon side on the edge of the hut city. The two wild men were waiting loyally not far from the bone house where Jack had been painted up.   
The woman handed Jack off to the largest wild man and he lead Jack from there.   
Jack felt a sinking feeling in his gut. Whatever that massive light was...they were heading right toward it.   
Jack felt the chilly breeze of the night tingle over him. It didn’t help that he was bare ass naked.  
He shivered a little and frowned deeply.   
They pushed closer and closer to the light and Jack was feeling sicker and sicker.   
Finally they came over the hill and Jack was bathed in orange light. He squinted against the brightness.   
It was a massive bonfire, billowing up in the middle of the clearing, smoke black as it rose up into the sky.   
The clearing was lined with flaming torches, each one decorated with a burnt body. The smell of burning flesh clung to the heavy air.   
Jack choked squeamishly.   
The smell made his eyes water.   
He couldn’t help it.   
Before he knew it he was doubled over loosing what little bit of food he still had in his stomach.  
The wild man paid little mind and simply pulled Jack along before he had even finished vomiting. Jack coughed and spat, trying to clear his mouth of the awful taste.   
Jack nearly tripped over his own feet as the man pulled him forcefully.   
As they neared the clearing Jack became aware of the crowd around the fiery circle. They all wore massive masks, painted up with what he guessed was the same thing the women had painted him with.   
As they approached the crowd chanted words that Jack couldn’t understand, half song half cult like prayer. He wasn’t sure if it were a spell or what. With his luck they were now fucking cursing him. He felt like he already had been.  
They passed through the crowd of people to the middle of the circle.   
Jack soaked the scene in with utter confusion.   
There were four other men in the middle of the clearing, all naked as well and painted with the white markings that Jack sported.   
The wild man shoved Jack and he stumbled in next to the other men.  
They stood there silently, all shaking and bound, fear in their wide eyes.  
Did they know something Jack didn’t?   
There was a loud crack from the bonfire that shook Jack down to his core. The fire was to their backs, leaving his backside hot and uncomfortable. It was only then that he realized what lay just in front of them about thirty feet away. It was a massive platform, looking to be made of marble. Two huge statues sat on either side of it. They were massive skags rearing up into the sky, teeth all showing, claws long and jagged.   
Then...there was movement.  
A roar as loud as thunder echoed up into the sky.   
It was so loud Jack could have sworn that the ground shook beneath his bare feet.   
From around the massive platform came three hulking beasts. One came around the left, the other two around the right.  
Badass Skags.  
One of each element.   
Shock, Corrosive and Incendiary. They stood nearly as tall as the pillar statues. They hulked forward, tongues lolling, electricity spilling from the mouth of the shock skag.   
The Corrosive skag snarled grossly, green ooze dripping off his jaws.   
Jack felt helpless.   
He wanted to run and couldn’t, he just wanted to live.  
This was not the way Handsome Jack was supposed to go down. Eaten by skags after all.   
The men next to Jack seemed to be thinking similar things.   
They were all white with fear, all the color drained from their bodies.   
They looked like ghosts, standing there in the flames facing their deaths.   
All three skags stood still now. Breathing, growling, scratching the ground, but not coming any closer.   
They just...stopped.   
A blue light waned from behind the massive platform, glowing brightly as it got closer.   
Jack squinted his eyes to get a better look.  
What in hells name...was that?  
And then a figured appeared on the platform, walking out to its edge slowly. The blue light was coming from the being. Flowing around the figure like electricity and fire formed into one entity.   
Jack’s eyes widened.   
The figure...was a she.   
The glowing on her body was tattoos.  
A Siren.  
Jack felt the breath leave his lungs.   
There was no way in hell.  
Months ago, there had been a band of vault hunters. He’d tricked them into a little explosive train ride. Three of them survived, but the fourth hadn’t been so lucky. Jack had later learned the fourth had been a siren. He was furious he hadn’t had that knowledge sooner. He’d have killed to get his hands on a siren. He still kicked himself for that incident.   
That women was without a doubt, a siren. Could it be? Could the fourth vault hunter have possibly survived the train crash?? If so...why the fuck hadn’t she joined up with the other vault hunters that were intent on giving him hell and a half??  
The female stood proudly at the very edge of the platform. Her eyes glowed blue as the power surrounded her.   
The three Skags came to her loyally, chirping and whining their infatuation with the female.   
The band of wild heathens erupted into cheers and more indecipherable chants.   
But there was one word that Jack could make out over the rest.  
One single word that they kept cheering over and over again....  
“Mother”


	3. Bitches and Beasts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So really, I am having way too much fun writing this. Submissive Jack is really fun to write about XD Please enjoy! :D

Bitches and Beasts

Jack could see a smile creep across the siren’s lips. It pulled at the corners of her mouth dangerously, deviously. There were gears turning behind her glowing amber eyes, working out the situation before her, hands coming to pet and caress her massive Skags that gathered before her.   
The heathens were going wild, spitting, jumping, dancing...shouting crazed things so loudly it had already began to sting Jack’s ears.   
Her hair was shining blue, with parted bangs in the front and short cropped in the back.   
Her feminine form came into the light slowly, displaying that she was lacking all clothing. A massive head dress that looked to be made of skag spines crowned her head, and a thick necklace of teeth hung around her neck. Her tattoos twisted down her form like wild blue vines, power radiating from them like electricity. If Jack hadn’t been so afraid for his life, he’d have taken a moment to admire the gorgeous woman.   
What the hell was that siren’s name?  
Jack racked his brain, trying to remember what her name was.  
He’d looked over her file hundreds of times after thinking he’d killed her off.  
What the fuck was it??  
Maya.  
The name hit him like a ton a bricks.  
Maya was her name.   
Maya the Siren.  
Maya outstretched her arm slowly, gracefully, extending toward the crowd of bandits.   
The roar of the crowd intensified with the small movement from their “mother”.   
And then opened her mouth to speak.  
“BRING FORTH THE FIRST SACRIFICE!!!!” She bellowed over the deafening crowd.   
Two masked wild men broke free from the crowd.  
They were massive. Bigger than most the rest.   
Jack looked on in horror as they grabbed the first man of the line by his arms.   
He screamed in protest, kicking, struggling, thrashing like a fish right out of water.  
His yells echoed in Jack’s ears.  
The big men dragged him mercilessly.  
He begged for mercy as they did so. Begging to the siren, fear rising in his voice. Maya looked on with cold eyes, a small smile clinging to her thin, blue lips.   
The three skags turned now, to face the man being dragged their way.   
He tried to brace his feet in the dirt, tried to worm away from the heathen’s grip but his efforts were useless.   
The men then pushed him forward, letting go of him roughly, causing him him to tumble forward onto his hands and knees.   
He lifted up slowly, leaning on his knees alone.   
Jack was pretty sure the man was crying. He could see the glint of liquid on his cheeks in the orange glow of the fire.   
Jack could feel his heartbeat in his ears, his pulse racing, body coming undone as he watched. All he could do was watch.  
The feeble man sat there, on his knees, in the dirt...as the three Skags approached.  
Stalking toward him slowly, intelligently assessing the puny human.  
Sniffing him, growls rumbling up through their throats like purrs.   
They circled around him now, like sharks to fresh blood in the water.   
The crowd fell silent.   
Not a sound was to be heard from the bandits now. They stood still, watching, waiting, with baited breath.   
The only sound was the pitiful sobs of the kneeling man.   
Nothing moved, nothing even seemed to breath.   
There was just the skags, and the crowd, and the man. All standing still...  
And then it happened.  
The shock skag lurched forward and with one snap of its massive jaws it took the man’s head clean off.  
Jack gasped involuntarily.   
The man’s headless body slumped to the ground in a limp head, spilling glinting red liquid onto the soft sand.   
As soon as it hit the ground the other two skags lunged for it.   
They tore the body to pieces. Guts strung between them, pulling them apart, fighting over the tender pieces. The body was not enough to share between the three enormous beasts. It was gone within seconds.   
The crowd erupted into wild cheers.  
Several heathens ran forward and began to dance around the flames, screaming towards the heavens, raising their hands up in celebration.   
Jack felt the heavy fear overtaking him.   
It shook him down to his core, eating away at him like a deep rot.   
He was a sacrifice.   
A fucking human sacrifice.   
They were going to feed him to those hulking Skags all in the name of their mother goddess, the siren.   
Well how fucking ironic was this?   
Jack was going to meet his end at the hands of the siren he thought he’d fucking killed.   
Fuck.  
Maya raised her thin arms skyward, leaning her head back powerfully.   
“YOUR BEAST MOTHER HAS SPOKEN!!! THE FIRST SACRIFICE IS INSUFFICIENT! BRING FORTH THE SECOND!!!!” Maya yelled to the seething crowd, her eyes glowering wildly.   
The two men fetched the second man.   
This one didn’t kick and scream. He just went. Accepting his fate, knowing he stared death in the face.  
He stood there like a stone statue as the Skags came forward, blood lulling over their jaws like ribbons.   
They ate him too.   
Quick and messily just like the first.   
Ripping his flesh apart with ease, staining the sand with fresh liquid and innards.   
One by one they fetched the other men.  
And one by one, they were all devoured.   
Until there was but one left.  
Jack.   
The siren who had dubbed herself “Beast Mother” now looked down upon him from the platform.   
She motioned for the men to bring him forth.  
Jack could see their shadows approaching him from behind. He felt all the oxygen leave his lungs, no matter how bad he wanted to, he couldn’t breath.  
Their hands were rough and battle worn as they slunk around Jack’s arms.  
He didn’t struggle, he was too dazed and terrified to even try.   
He put one foot in front of the other mechanically.   
His eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he approached the blood stained spot in the sand.   
The men left him there.  
Abandoned him.  
He was alone.  
Standing before the hushed heathens.  
Standing before the three Skags.  
Standing before the...Beast Mother.  
And then, the massive beasts began toward him.  
Each step seemed to echo through Jack’s ears.   
He could hear them coming, see them coming, smell them coming.  
The scent of fresh blood and guts was heavy in the air, heavy on the beasts’ breath.   
Jack swallowed hard as the first one neared.  
The corrosive one.  
It’s face was inches from Jack’s.  
Jack could smell the rot from its gullet, bubbling up through his teeth, washing over Jack’s senses.   
Jack met eyes with his death.  
The small black orbs rolled in the creatures head. Observant, smart, understanding.   
Toxic drool oozed down over its bottom lip and it pooled in the sand just a few inches from Jack’s bare feet.   
Jack took in a deep breath and held it, closing his eyes.   
When it came, he didn’t want to see it.  
He just hoped it was quick and painless.  
Just let it be quick....  
Seconds passes....minutes passed...and nothing happened.  
Jack cracked open one eyelid, the beast was still there, just staring, unmoving.   
Jack let the breath go slowly, confusion spreading across his masked face.  
What the fuck was going on?  
Suddenly, the beast moved.  
Jack flinched, expecting it to come for him....but instead...it just laid down before him.  
The other two followed suit.   
There was not a sound to be had across the clearing.   
Everything, was silent.   
Jack’s eyes flicked up to the siren, she looked on with considerate eyes, soaking in the moment blankly.   
Jack couldn’t breath, couldn’t move....  
Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Maya outstretched her arms once more, the large headdress swaying with the movement.   
“The beast mother....has chosen.” She breathed viciously, a wide smile cracking across her plump lips.   
Jack feels his knees go weak.  
They wobbled as if threatening to go out.  
Did this mean he wasn’t going to be torn apart by skags?   
Or did it just mean he got a much worse, slower death.   
Jack felt sick at the thought.   
“MOTHER HAS CHOSEN!!!! ALL HAIL THE BEAST MOTHER!!!” The heathens cheered wildly.  
“Bring the chosen one to me.” Maya commanded over the cheers and instantly the two big men were back.   
They ushered Jack past the unmoving skags, the beasts watching with curiosity glittering in their small eyes.   
Jack felt numb as the brought him toward the enormous platform. He stood in it’s shadow, but a small man facing a goddess of another world.   
“Cut him lose.” Maya barked flicking her wrist gracefully.   
The way she moved was like the flames of a fire, swaying, flickering, moving.   
The man on the left brought a dagger to Jack’s bindings and cut them off with a swift motion.   
Jack brought his freed arms around to his front, rubbing his wrists slowly. They were sore from the tight bindings, blood rushing back to them after being numb for so many hours.   
“Come forth chosen one.” The siren whispered viciously, beckoning Jack toward her.  
Jack looked at the stairs hesitantly, but for fear of what may happen if he didn’t listen...he obeyed.   
The marble stairs were cold beneath his feet, toes connecting with the smooth surface.   
He dragged fresh blood onto the white material, bringing it up from the sand where the other men fell.   
Maya looked on with fond eyes, narrowed and fierce in her sockets.   
Jack was sure he’d never looked upon anything more frightening....or more gorgeous.   
His legs were unsteady as they carried him up the large steps.   
His eyes met with the Siren’s glowering orbs.   
He downcast his eyes immediately.   
For a moment it really did feel like he was standing in the presence of a goddess.   
He felt small next to her.  
And it took a whole hell of a lot to make the Hyperion CEO feel small.   
Jack took a slow step onto the top of the platform and stood silently before Maya.  
He was far taller than her, even with her towering headdress.   
The siren looked Jack up and down with slow, sweeping eyes.   
Soaking him in, accessing him, studying him.  
Maya raised her slender hand slowly, only to tenderly press her fingertips against Jack’s left peck.   
Her fingers were soft, not worn like a bandits should be.   
Jack sucked in a heavy breath as she touched him.  
Somehow it was not menacing.   
There was no intention of harm behind the touch.   
Jack could hear the noises of the crowd behind his turned back.   
He could see the shadows flickering over the platform as more heathens began to dance around the fire, whooping and hollering, singing and chanting.   
“AND THE BEAST MOTHER SAID DRINK MY CHILDREN!!!” Maya suddenly cheered to the dancing crowd.  
Jack hadn’t noticed the large tubs of liquid set around the circle until now.  
The bandits one after the other, cupped their hands, and dipped them into the large tubs. They greedily brought the liquid to their mouths and slurped it down. Fluid dribbled down their chins and throats, only adding to their wild nature.   
Their laughter rose above the clearing like wild animals.   
Jack cringed at the sight.   
The heathens were becoming wilder, dancing loosely now, drunkly.   
Whatever that stuff was...it was taking effect on the bandits very quickly.   
Jack turned away from the strange scene to face the siren again.  
She walked toward him, small wooden bowl in hand, grin on her perfect face widening.   
Jack gulped.  
“Drink with me chosen one.” She whispered offering the bowl to Jack.  
Jack looked down at the sloshing liquid hesitantly.   
“Siren....Maya, what the hell are you doing out here?” Jack whispered to the women.  
He figured it was a long shot to communicate with the siren, but what the hell did he have to lose.   
For all he knew that shit was poison.  
Might as well try to stall it.   
The siren looked at him with confused eyes.  
“I know nothing of this Maya. You talk nonsense human.” She snarled looking at Jack as if he were daft.  
“You’re a vault hunter. Your supposed to be fighting for Pandora with your little buddies, so why the hell are you here?” Jack pressed.  
“I am the mother of all beasts. I am not this Vault Hunter you speak of.” She insisted.   
Jack sighed.  
She seriously had a screw lose of something....maybe the train explosion....  
It had to be.  
Maybe the impact had scrambled her brain a little...and well... left her thinking she was some cult leader.  
Had to be.  
What else could explain all this shit?   
She had to be a little on the crazy side.   
Along with the rest of these idiots.   
“Now drink.” She pushed darkly.  
Jack knew by the tone in her voice that it was a matter of drink the unknown substance...or die.  
He’d made it this far alive...and he didn’t want to fuck that up now.   
Jack took the bowl from Maya’s small hands.  
As he brought it to his lips, he could smell it.  
Whatever it was...it was strong.  
Jack tilted it to his mouth and drank as he was commanded.  
It burned his throat as if he were drinking fire.  
Jack dropped the bowl, clenching his throat, coughing at the awful taste of the stuff.  
Maya seemed to be pleased with the male’s reaction.   
Jack felt it as the substance hit his stomach.  
The effects were almost instant.  
Jack suddenly felt like his body was becoming lighter than the norm.  
Like parts of him were fading away.  
He looked down to make sure all his limbs were still attached. They were there...but they felt so....light. Like ghostly appendages.   
Suddenly he felt a touch on his collarbone.  
Maya’s fingers were splayed out across his body, touching there softly.   
Jack felt less worried about the crazy woman before him.  
He smiled stupidly at her as she ghosted her fingers along his muscles.  
Her fingers were talented little beasts. Feathering down his chest, down his torso, feeling every swell of muscle in his tight abdomen.   
Jack sighed and the sound came out louder than he’d meant it to.   
He felt...blurred.  
Like a charcoal drawing someone had run their hand over. Smudged and fuzzy.  
His head was no longer coursing with thoughts of how this could possibly lead to his own type of sacrifice like the other men. No. Now there were only slow, lazy thoughts, none he could really grasp onto for more than a few seconds.   
He felt....amazing.   
The siren seemed pleased with his now drug induced state.   
“On your knees.” She commanded to Jack, he lips inches from his ear, her warm breath pouring down his throat.  
Jack groaned out breathily.  
God her voice....  
Her voice was like a silken blanket wrapping around his every inch.  
Jack did as he was told.  
If Jack had looked upon himself right now...he wouldn’t have even recognized this man.  
Handsome Jack, on his knees before a bandit?  
It was unheard of.  
But Jack, for the moment, did not care.  
As he sank to his willing knees, Jack’s eyes flicked to the side to view the motions of the wild cult.   
They moved in large slow circles, all steps were lazy, voices were much more lethargic. They were touching each other, some falling to the ground in fits of animalistic need. Rutting against each other, fucking in the sand. So many of them, pass each other along for the next. The men fucked the wild women ruthlessly. The men fucked the men. The women fucked the women. The clearing had become a mass drug induced sex pit.   
Normally Jack would have been disgusted, but somehow in his current state, the actions were not out of the ordinary. It all felt so...right.  
So raw and untamed.  
So wild.   
Jack licked his lips slowly.   
He half wished he were part of that. Fucking one bandit after the other. Fucking as many as he could possibly get his dick into.   
His flaccid cock twitched in interest at the disturbing thought.   
His kneecaps bit the hard marble flooring as he kneeled there before the siren. She looked down at his new position with clear amusement. She praised him with her body language.   
She swayed to him, her body moving like a ship at sea. Her glorious hips rocking side to side with her every step. Jack was hypnotized by her.   
His eyes sparkled with drunk admiration.  
Finally she stood inches from him.   
Jack looked up at the siren with glassy eyes, a small, drugged smile clinging to his lips like drapes.  
The siren ran her hand’s up his face, feeling the mask beneath them, then through Jack’s swooped hair.  
It was soft beneath her fingers as she parted the hairs, scraped her nails against his scalp.   
Jack let loose a pitiful, helpless moan, expression his pleasure in the action.  
He wanted her to drag those nails down his entire body. Down his neck, down his chest, down his stomach. He wanted to bleed under those perfect nails.  
Then suddenly she grabbed a fist full of Jack’s hair.  
She was so rough.  
Jack groaned.  
Yes...please...he thought uselessly.  
Maya yanked his head forward and pushed his mouth to her hot mound, without words forcefully ordering him to pleasure her.  
Jack needed no more orders than that.  
He groaned against her mound, eyes lulling closed, muffled by her body.  
Jack rolled his tongue out, running it along the sirens clit.  
Her fingers tightened into his hair at the touch.  
He extended his tongue further, lapping at her outside, her lips, her surroundings.   
Maya arched her back ever so slightly as his tongue explored her.   
She wanted more....she wanted his lithe tongue inside.  
And as if he knew, Jack obeyed.   
Jack pushed his tongue into the sirens already wet entrance.  
He pressed his nose against her clit, taking in a deep, heavy breath.  
God her scent.  
He held it in, savoring it in his lungs.  
She smelled like musk, and earth and spices.   
Jack moaned against her and she bucked up to him.  
His tongue swirled inside her, coating her walls with his saliva, tasting every inch of her hot inside.   
He could stay there forever, worshipping her womanhood with his mouth.   
God it was so fucking good.  
Jack was now aware of his own bodies reactions to the deed at hand.   
He could feel himself swelling with arousal, blood rushing so quickly to his cock it made him dizzy.   
He groaned lowly as his erection grew, standing alert and on end, throbbing for attention.   
But he couldn’t pull himself from pleasuring her, he could only focus on her, and her alone.   
His own predicament could wait.   
He leaned his neck forward, pushing his tongue in as far as he possibly could, he wanted inside her, wanting nothing more. Just wanted to please her, give her all the ecstasy he could.   
He was bathed in blue light as the sirens tattoos glowed brighter, as if sparked alive by Jack’s moving tongue.  
He murmured against her, lost in the pleasures of her body.  
Her taste was so powerful.   
So thick, and rich, and sweet.  
Jack couldn’t get enough of it.   
He just wanted to bury himself within her.   
Her fluids and his own saliva ran down his sharp chin, dripping slowly onto his chest. He was putty at her feet, ready to be molded however she so wished.   
Maya shuddered against him, her body lurching forward.   
She tilted her head back slowly, mouth agape in pleasure.   
Her tattoos were fire over her skin, bright and warm.   
Yes....Jack thought dazedly.  
Come for me....  
Maya’s hand gripped tighter, winding into Jack’s hair almost painfully.  
And with a loud breathy moan Jack could feel her contracting around him.   
She pressed forward, knees weakened by the on come of her deep orgasm.   
Jack had never heard anything more delicious in all the days that he had lived. Her lungs giving forth to wild, shameless moans that seemed to echo off the cliff walls.   
She was so loud, and uncaring, falling to pieces at her pleasures peak.   
And finally, she slowly loosened her grip on Jack’s scalp.   
She leaned Jack’s head away from her, deviously slowly.   
A small string of saliva dribbled off his lip, and he looked at her with lazy eyes.   
“I am pleased with your performance so far chosen one.” The siren mused lazily.   
Jack could only sigh in response, words failing him miserably.


	4. The Siren's Little Slut

The Siren’s little Slut

Jack looked down at himself slowly, accessing his current situation.  
He was ridiculously hard. Cock throbbing before him, swollen, needy, hard.  
He groaned lowly, desperately needing some sort of attention.   
God what had he gotten himself into?  
Sober Jack would have been damned ashamed. On his knees, groveling before a siren, obeying her like a loyal dog. Acting so submissively.   
Any normal day he’d have taken her for all she was worth. Bent her over and filled her with himself.   
But now...oh now...he just wanted to be bathed in her orders.   
Washed in them. He just wanted to please the beast mother.   
He wanted absolutely nothing more.   
He was pitiful with need for her, with want for her.   
Suddenly the Siren was upon him again.   
Recovering from the orgasm that had ripped through her body, she was in power once more.   
She lifted one of her legs and pressed her bare heel into Jack’s chest.  
Jack gasped involuntarily.   
The motion was not kind.   
Her heel dug into him like a knife.   
Jack winced slightly but remained on his knees.   
“Who is your master?” Maya hissed leaning in toward him, never taking her heel from his flesh.   
Jack looked up at her dazedly.   
“Y-You are Beast Mother.” Jack breathed to her.   
Oh what shape he was in.  
Handsome Jack...brought to his knees.   
“That’s right pet. You are mine. I can punish you as I wish, instruct you as I wish, or I can kill you as I wish.” She whispered to Jack softly, her voice like silk as it tumbled out her mouth.   
Jack groaned lowly, eyes barely open.   
God he wanted her to punish him.  
He wanted it.  
Needed it.   
“Punish me.” Jack begged pitifully.   
Maya’s eyes narrowed into slits.   
A small smile spread across her plump lips in amusement.   
“Is that what you want pet?” She cooed running her thumb over Jack’s bottom lip.  
Jack moaned at the small touch, his cock throbbing painfully.   
“Y-Yes.” Jack stuttered.   
Suddenly the siren reared her hand back, and sent it flying across Jack’s left cheek.  
The crack of skin against skin seemed to echo across the night.   
The impact had Jack seeing stars.   
“Yes...what?” Maya pushed grabbing Jack by the chin a little too roughly.   
“Yes Beast Mother...” Jack corrected, his cheek stinging where her palm had made contact.   
But somehow the pain was not all bad. The sting was not all unpleasant.   
He found himself in a tug-of-war battle between what hurt..and what felt like ecstasy wrapped in a pretty package.   
Maya grinned down at him pleased with her pet. She let loose of his chin roughly and took her heel away to stand before him.   
“Get on your hands and knees.” Maya commanded to the man before her.  
Jack didn’t even think about the command...he just...did it.   
His mind was slush, his body just acted where his mind failed him.   
Jack fell forward, bracing on the ground with his palms, like a dog on all fours.   
Maya seemed very pleased with the new position.   
She circled him slowly and then walked back to the small pedestal from which she had fetched the bowl of liquid. Jack watched her with slow, curious eyes.  
Everything was so slow.   
He could hear the moans and yells from the crowd below, they echoed in his ears like far off memories.   
The night was so warm, and so bright from the bonfire in the clearing, it’s flames swaying and licking at the sky like tongues.   
Maya picked up another object from the small table. She neared Jack the way a bengal tiger might near it’s prey, slow, precise...deadly. She stalked toward him. Toward her prey.   
Jack strained to see what the object in her hands was.   
She flipped it over lazily in her palms, testing it’s weight and shape.   
A flogger.  
Wooden by the looks of it.   
Carvings running up the handle like serpents.   
Jack felt his body shudder as she neared him from the rear. The siren wrapped her small palm around the handle of the wooden flogger, gripping it tightly and she slowly rubbed Jack’s bare ass cheek with the flat end.   
She rubbed in slow, small circles, as if preparing the flesh for what was to come.  
Jack knew what was to come.  
God he wanted it.  
He couldn’t think of anything else he wanted more.  
He wanted to bark orders at her.  
Tell her to stop taking her god damned sweet time and fucking hit him already, but he held his tongue like a good pet.   
Maya cocked her arm backward...and swung.  
The impact reverberated through Jack’s entire body like electricity.   
Jack cried out loudly.  
He wasn’t even sure if it was out of pain, or pleasure.   
Oh god fucking hit me again...Jack thought to himself biting his lip harshly.   
And as if knowing, Maya swung again.  
There was the deafening slap of wood against skin and Jack bellowed out a moan of ecstasy, his eyes screwing shut harshly.   
Maya rubbed the struck skin with the paddle soothingly, and then she was going in for another hit.   
Jack eventually lost track of how many times she had struck him.   
He could feel the tingle of pain on his skin, the throb, the ache...but he didn’t care.  
His mouth hung slack, he was breathless and needy, eyes lulled into slits.  
Maya looked on, pleased at the blooming bruises on Jack’s back end.   
She lightly tapped his rear teasingly and in return Jack offered her a useless moan.   
She tossed the paddle aside, as if it had done her nothing but wrong.  
Jack trembled as he leaned hard on his hands and knees, like his body was threatening to just give out.   
Suddenly Maya shoved his shoulder hard, causing him to fall onto his side harshly.   
Jack made a small grunt and looked up at the mean woman dazed and confused.   
“Get on your back.” She barked standing before him in all her glory.   
God she was gorgeous.   
Jack rolled onto his back slowly, his ass severely opposing the motion. Maya hovered over him like a queen, her slim form glistening in the firelight.   
Jack couldn’t possibly hope to process any other thoughts, than one’s pertaining to how much he wanted to fuck the siren stupid.   
Maya then crouched down to her knees and began crawling up Jack’s form.   
He drew in a breath as she neared, stalking over him slowly, hands brushing his sides....until she was on top of him.   
Her large, healthy breast pressed against Jack’s hard chest.   
God Jack would have died to bury his face in those tits.   
Jack breathed out raggedly as Maya leaned into him, lips inches from his own.   
“I want to know what you taste like chosen one.” The Siren hissed deviously.   
And then her fingers were sliding up Jack’s temples, touching and soothing.   
She leaned down to press her lips roughly against the CEO’s.   
Jack moaned against her, lips sliding against one another’s tongues exploring the hollows of mouths, running along teeth.   
Maya bit Jack’s lip harshly and he let loose a breathy moan in response, his hips bucking up involuntarily, his proud erection jabbing into Maya’s thigh.   
She broke the kiss to look down at him sternly.   
Jack couldn’t even comprehend thought.   
He had no prayer of doing so.  
Maya leaned up on her knees slowly, so damned gracefully, hovering over Jack’s throbbing cock.   
She ran her hand downward, over Jack’s hard stomach, feeling the coarse hairs there.   
He sighed and panted and arched up again.   
Every touch was like a hot iron to his skin, building the need, sending it burning out of his control.   
She then wrapped her lithe hand around Jack’s need, and guided it to her opening.   
Jack felt his head pressing against her folds. She was so hot down there, her body heat radiating over him.   
He stared open mouthed, eyes barely open as she then began to sit on him.  
Jack felt his head press into her with a pop and he threw his head back wildly, clenching his teeth at her tightness.  
God she was tight.   
For a moment he wondered if he would even fucking fit.   
Maya groaned out as she allowed herself to stretch over the Hyperion President’s fat erection. He was so deliciously thick.   
Jack was an utter mess as she sunk down onto him, slowly, painfully slowly, inch by inch her body swallowing him up...until she had fully hilted his massive cock.   
Jack was panting hard, needing her to move...to do something....anything.   
Jack couldn’t help it, his big palms came to rest on Maya’s full hips, fingers squeezing the muscular flesh that was there.   
He willed her to move, eyes begging her for any sort of action.   
Maya’s eyes were full of fire as she looked upon the disheveled man beneath her.   
Jack could do nothing but whimper softly and weakly buck his hips up.  
Maya just sat, steady and unmoving, eyes never leaving Jack’s, a smile clinging to her lips like fresh dew clings to a blade of grass.   
Then finally...she began to move.  
She rolled her hips forward, slowly, steadily.   
Jack tilted his head back against the marble of the temple, mouth agape moan escaping up through his parted lips.   
Her insides felt like silk walls squeezing his every fat inch. She slid up and down him, her moist insides encasing him in utter, dripping ecstasy. Jack’s fingers dug into Maya’s flesh harder now, scraping across her hipbones as her anchored her to his cock.   
She threw her head back the way a wolf would to howl to the knew moon and let loose a loud, pitiful moan.   
And then Jack was moaning with her, the sound of her voice doing things to him that he had never in all his days experienced.   
Her headdress swayed with the motion, like a big fluid creature attached to her. Her breasts bounced as she thrusted Jack into her again and again and again.  
Jack wasn’t sure what came over him...he just needed...her.   
He leaned upward into a sitting position, hands coming to her heavy breasts, wrapping around each one, forcing his face in between them. Her large breasts squeezed against his cheeks as he pushed his nose in farther, licking, sucking, groaning at the feeling.   
Maya allowed him to do so. She was too lost in her own pleasure to really care.   
She was impossibly wet.  
Her fluids ran down Jack’s ballsack and puddled onto the marble flooring.   
Jack ran his tongue up her collarbone, then to her neck where he buried himself. He sucked the flesh there, bruising it with his mouth, successfully dragging a needy moan from the siren cult leader.   
His hands slid around Maya’s rear.  
Without thinking he reared a hand back and swatted her left cheek, causing the flesh to jump at the impact.   
In his drunk state all he could do was act, not think.   
“AGAIN!” Maya cried pitifully.   
Jack obeyed eagerly, his palm slapping against her bouncing, full ass cheek.   
He swatted her rear until his hand was tingling and sore.   
She groaned into him.   
“W-What is your name chosen one?” She huffed breathily.   
“J-Jack....” Jack breathed in return his voice raspy and used.   
Maya thrusted Jack’s erection into her faster.   
“Ahhhh!! Ah!!! JACK!!!” She yelled arching against Jack’s hard body.   
The sound of his name on her tongue was almost too much.   
Jack found himself fighting back his orgasm.   
He wanted to come.   
God he wanted to.  
But not yet...not just yet...it was too damn good. He wanted it to last as long as possible.   
Jack found himself humping up into her, his balls slapping against her as he thrusted up harshly.   
Maya was merely hanging on for the ride now.  
Jack grabbed her roughly and pushed her down into the floor, nearly bending the lithe woman in half.  
She instinctively wrapped her legs around Jack’s hips, her heels digging into his back like daggers.   
He didn’t care.  
It hurt.  
And he didn’t mind.   
All that mattered was how damn good she felt. How damn good she looked.   
Jack’s hands gripped Maya’s thin hips as he plowed into her, driving into her with a vengeance.   
His hair fell over his perfect mask, mouth slightly open as he gasped for breath. His hips snapped against Maya’s as he fucked her.   
He fucked her like she had done him wrong.   
Fucked her like there would be no tomorrow.   
Fucked her like the world was about to end.   
Fucked her the way a goddess should truly be fucked.   
Maya’s arms were splayed out to her sides, nails scraping against the marble floor harshly.   
She cried out pitifully, her back coming off the floor, pelvis lifted to Jack’s.  
Jack slid a hand down her toned stomach, to where her thighs met. He pressed the pad of his thumb against her swollen clit and began to rub quick circles in time with his thrusting.   
Maya cried out loudly, eyes screwed shut.   
Jack fucked her faster, and faster, finger moving to please her, body working to drive into her.   
And suddenly, her tattoos were glowing wildly. They surrounded them in the haunting blue glow. She was close.   
Jack humped faster.   
Suddenly Maya arched up, and she was there.  
Orgasm hit her like a wave of water. Rushing over her, drowning her mercilessly.  
“OH GOD JACK!!!!” She cried out weakly, nails digging into Jack’s arms as she gripped him harshly.   
Maya’s walls squeezed around Jack tightly with her orgasm. He couldn’t fight it any longer.   
He was so close.  
Jack made a motion to pull himself from her body, but the siren kept her ankles wrapped tightly around him.   
She made it clear where she wanted him to finish.   
In Jack’s drunk state, he obliged to her will.  
He thrusted into her faster and faster, and then he was there.  
Jack made a low sound like he’d been punched in the gut, and he was coming.  
His fingers clawed against Maya’s skin, bringing her to him as he pumped her full of his finish. He thrusted into her weakly, the last remnants of his semen oozing from his swollen head.   
Jack hung tiredly now, his grip loosening, his eyes threatening to close.   
Maya laid panting on the temple flooring, her chest rising and falling with each heaving breath.   
Jack slowly pulled his wilting erection from Maya’s body, his finish leaking out of her stretched hole and onto the marble flooring.   
He flopped backward tiredly, his body spent, his mind shutting down. He just needed to sleep. He couldn’t fight it another second.   
The last thing he remembered was the cheering of the heathen crowd, and the flickering light of the bonfire. 

There was a loud humming sound in the sky, like blades chopping the wind.  
What the hell is that sounds? Jack thought irritably.   
His eyes opened ever so slowly.   
Jack blinked once...twice...three times.   
Why the fuck was it so damned bright out.  
Wait...bright?  
Jack sat up suddenly, eyes wide as he observed his surroundings. There was nothing but sand, stretched as far as the eye could see. He shook the sand out of his hair and rubbed a hand over his pounding head. God he felt like death warmed over.   
The bonfire, the heathens....Maya...they were all gone. There was no sign of the village or the marble temple...nothing. Just sand, in every direction.   
Suddenly the wind picked up around him, blowing the sand in every direction possible. Jack shielded his eyes from the flying sand and looked skyward.   
A helicopter.   
Shit.  
Immediately he assumed it was a fucking buzzard. Those things were everywhere out in the dust, and known for picking off loners. They didn’t call them buzzards for nothing.   
Jack sighed out loudly.   
But as the machine landed he quickly realized....this was no buzzard.  
A Hyperion Chopper.  
Jack stood slowly on wobbly legs, and only then realized...he was still bare ass naked.   
The Chopper never turned off it’s motor as it landed, and immediately two Hyperion workers were running toward the President.   
“Sir are you ok!?” One worker yelled over the chopper.  
Jack shot him a “go die” look.  
“I’m fucking stark naked wandering this fucking god forsaken place...DO I LOOK OK!?” Jack bellowed at the man.  
The worker cringed.  
“Y-yes sir, sorry sir.” He said leading Jack to the chopper.  
Jack climbed into the back and was given a towel to keep himself modest.   
The chopper lifted off the sand slowly, taking off into the air.  
Jack leaned his head against the back of the seat.   
He was pretty sure this was the worst hangover he’d ever had in his fucking life.   
Whatever that shit was...it was damned good.  
He groaned lowly as his head throbbed.   
Jack looked down over the barren lands of The Dust.   
A small smile crept to his lips.  
First order of business when he got back to Headquarters....locate that damned village.  
He had to admit...he’d like to play the part as the chosen one...more often.


End file.
